


Kingdom Hearts Amphigory

by LRMatthews



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gallows Humor, Gen, Prose Poem, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRMatthews/pseuds/LRMatthews
Summary: Amphigory for the Kingdom Hearts compilation. Spoilers apply.





	Kingdom Hearts Amphigory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Merlin Amphigory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432341) by [paperatoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperatoms/pseuds/paperatoms). 



> Credit where credit is due: This was inspired by paperatoms's brilliant "A Merlin Amphigory". If you're a Merlin fan, I highly recommend you check it out.

**A Kingdom Hearts Amphigory**

 

A is for Ansem, consumed by the light

And also for Axel, blazed out in a fight

B is Behemoth, its horn cracked and broken

C is for Chernabog, a crater left smoking

D is for Demyx, who whined to the end

E is for Eraqus, struck down by a friend

F is for Flotsam, with Jetsam laid prone

G is for Goofy, head bashed by a stone

H is for Hades, his hot head de-raged

I is the Ice Titan, thrown down in its cage

J is Jafar, his lamp held close at hand

K is Kurt Zisa, who’s lost to the sand

K’s also for Kairi, never more than a pawn

           Heart lost in the darkness – where has it gone?

L is for Larxene, the savage nymph slain

And also for Luxord, who lost one more game

M is Maleficent, swallowed up by her pride

And also Marluxia, petals strewn far and wide

N is for No Heart, no more but a dream

O is for Oogie, split down all his seams

P is the Phantom, stopped dead in its tract

Q is Queen Buzzerfly, crown thoroughly whacked

R is for Roxas, self-sacrifice made

S is for Saix, berserker mode staid

T is for Twilight Thorn, which we’ll not miss

U is for Ursula, sunk down the abyss

V is Vanitas, who lost to his pain

V’s also for Vexen, as traitor was slain

W is for the massive World of Chaos

            Bit by felled bit, Xehanort’s Heartless felt its loss

X is for … well, shall we just name them all?

            There’s Xaldin and Xigbar, who answered the call

            Xemnas and Xion, true nature unveiled

            And finally Xehanort, Master’s master plan failed

Y is Young Xehanort, only cryptic words spoken

Z is for Zexion, illusions all broken

If this causes you sorrow, dear friends, do not fret

            They all got much better, they’re not quite dead yet

 

            …mostly


End file.
